


vampiress - jwy.

by kdaperse



Series: Wattpad Crossposts [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Awkward Flirting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, F/M, Mentioned Bae Joohyun | Irene, Mentions Of Flesh Eating, Monster Hunter Jung Wooyoung, Shy Jung Wooyoung, Succubi & Incubi, Vampire Irene, vampire reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdaperse/pseuds/kdaperse
Summary: The night and its solitude was always your veil. But what happens when a cute little hunter wanders by? You obviously can't help yourself.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Reader
Series: Wattpad Crossposts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171856





	vampiress - jwy.

♥kiss me in the d-a-r-k tonight~ ♥

alexa, play lolita by lana del rey.

You lived in an old house, far far away from any kind of civilization. Solace was your friend at this point. Occasionally, there'd be the stupid teenagers that'd try to worm into your home. You loathed how humans thought that anything belonged to them, and how they held their heads up so high only to hang them low at the mere thought of failure or fear. You didn't just hate it. It made you sick. Aside from humans, this house kept you safe from your damnable coven. They were all insanely religious, meaning that unreasonable traditions were the norm. You shudder at the memory. You throw your body on your bed, its red, silky designer sheets consuming your figure. Your brain couldn't help but experience it again.

\-----flashback----

It was nightfall in the Black Forest.

You, along with everyone else wore all black clothes. You were tuning out whatever your coven leader was saying. It was always some drivel from a thousand years ago, what's the point? "Blah, blah, blah." You try not to say out loud. Disrespect wasn't taken lightly around here. Then suddenly, the leader calls upon someone. It wasn't just someone, it was your 'friend' Irene. Irene had peerless looks. She met you because you needed help picking flowers for a funeral. This next part was going to be quite ironic, you thought. The coven leader smiled at Irene, her worn leathery hands encasing the girl in a hug. The energy of that exchange was quite sad. The woman shook off the sadness and continued with her speech.

"Now, Irene has graciously offered herself to be our blood sacrifice, to be consumed so that we may live for many many more years!" Your world went quiet. Do you know how unrealistic that is? The old crone takes a ceremonial dagger and slits Irene's throat with it. She didn't even struggle. You were baffled at how she welcomed it. You recall that Irene was one of those people who would do anything to appear as respected. You curse at the guilt hazing your mind, and the tears falling down your cheek. Your gag reflex started to convulse when you saw all the other vampires around you go to Irene's bleeding corpse to then take pieces of her flesh to eat it. Before all this happened, Irene was wined, dined, and was treated like a queen before her untimely demise, which of course made her arrogant to no end. You thought back to a few days ago. Irene was being kissed all over her body by three gorgeous men, who you believed were incubi called from Hell to 'make Irene happy beyond her wildest dreams, ' as your lovely coven leader put it. You wanted to scratch Irene's shit-eating smirk off her face. She reveled in your displeasure.

"You know Y/n, this could've been you, and you still have the chance to enjoy it." One of Irene's incubi gives you a lustful stare as he trails his hand down her body. From the shadowy corners of the dimly lit room, you see a pair of men coming your way. "

You should listen to Lady Irene," says one of them. You rolled your eyes at the title. The only reason you're calling her lady is that you're claiming her bed. 

"You might like what we can do with you." The demon says, trying to tempt you. The other incubus fondled with the straps of your dress, while he sweet-talked you. You shove them both and storm out of the room.

~~~~~~

Your mother came back to your side, mouth and hands covered in blood. Tiny bits of flesh were on her dress. The sight made your gag reflex convulse again.

"You're next," she whispered evilly. 

Then you ran away.

\---present-day---

An all too familiar noise pulls you from your nightmare. It was the sound of a window opening. Then footsteps. You groan in annoyance. The humans are back. You walk down the metallic stairs and into the room where your coffin laid. There was a young man who was looking inside your coffin, out of curiosity. He looked cute. He had a flashlight in his hand.

"It's empty..." He says in a hushed whisper.

"It's quite rude to break into one's house." You say. The boy lets out a scream at the sight of you. As you saw more of his face illuminated by the moonlight coming through the window, you couldn't help but blush a tiny bit. It wasn't noticeable, thankfully since it's so dark. 

"I-I'm so sorry, I really didn't know anyone lived here." He said timidly. Asking for forgiveness? The male tensed up as your eyes trailed down his shaking figure. Well, he doesn't look scary. 

"Why are you here? How did you find this place?" You ask. 

"I was abandoned. I was walking aimlessly and stumbled upon this place. The front door was locked so I climbed the trellis on the side of the house." He explained. You sigh. It went against your nature to help this guy, but maybe you'll scare him away. You gesture for him to follow you. You take him to the rumpus room downstairs. The steps creaked with every step. This house was old but strong. You admired its resilience. In a way, this house is like you, because when you found it, it was crumbling inside but pristine on the outside, but all it needed was someone to live in it. Who better than you? When you both entered the spacious room, there was a tea cart already prepared. The boy sits in an armchair, sweating at the sight of the various taxidermied animal heads on the wall. You pour him a cup of jasmine tea and hand it to him. You sit across from him, legs crossed. You sip your tea and just stare at him. It didn't occur to you that this made the blond-haired man nervous, nor did you care. 

"So...uh...mind telling me who you are?" He says, breaking the silence and the harshness of your gaze. 

"My name is Y/n. What's yours?" 

"Wooyoung. Jung Wooyoung." He says, a little jumpy. You smile a bit at his nervousness. 

"Tell me Wooyoung, are you scared of me? Or is my beauty getting you flustered?" Wooyoung nearly spits out his mouthful of tea when he heard you. You say you were kidding, and he visibly relaxes. 

"I also know what you are." It was your turn to straighten up.

"So you've decided to use this opportunity to come for me? Or this is all some kind of trick and there's a planned attack ready outside my door?" 

"No, no! I heard rumors, and I decided to come on my own." Wooyoung explained. "I didn't even bring a weapon!" Both of you visibly relax. 

"I just..came to learn about you." You scoff at Wooyoung's statement. 

"I won't let you try to kill me." The male sighed. If your trust issues weren't apparent, they were now. But, there's no harm in amusing people. 

"So, what do you want to know?" 

"Uh..how old are you?" 

"A really bad thing to ask a lady." He frowns. Wooyoung thinks for a moment before responding. 

"Do you drink human blood?" You giggle lowly at his question, and it appears that it made his spine rattle. 

"Only when I'm feeling chipper, precious." Wooyoung swallowed hard at the pet name. 

"Now, I have a question for you. Why are you so interested in me?" The man ran his hand through his hair almost seductively. 

"I may be a monster hunter, but I don't kill unless I have to." You were impressed. How can such a squeamish man like Wooyoung be a monster hunter of all things? Unless it was a ruse to coax information out of you. You want to hurt him but at the same time, you've never had any contact with a being that could truly respond to you. Crows may be good listeners but that's where it ends. Yes, you talk to crows. You're lonely, deal with it.

"Y/n, I'm sorry that I barged into your house. It was very impolite of me. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't a threat." 

"Did the monster hunter guild tell you to do that?" 

"No, because not all monsters are threats. Especially someone like you. " He says, standing up, and adjusting his clothing. "In fact, I'm actually glad I took this job." 

"Oh? Why is that, great and powerful hunter?" 

"You're the most beautiful vampire I've ever seen." You look down at the floor and smile sheepishly. For once, you were speechless. 

"Where'd your sassiness go? I thought vampires were tough and cold-hearted." 

"I-I..." Wooyoung gripped your chin with his soft hand. You didn't struggle. You lost control of your body for a moment, for your arms were wrapping themselves around Wooyoung's waist. His hand was now caressing your cheek. You press your lips to Wooyoung's, and he accepts the sudden intimacy. Nobody, in all your years of living, had kissed you as greatly as Wooyoung did. Both of his hands run through your hair and down your back. You both pull away, chests heaving. 

"I-I'm sorry I don't know what came over me..." 

"It's alright." He says. "I liked it." Wooyoung looked over to see that it was getting really dark outside. 

"Damn it. I better go, before the werewolves come out to hunt." Wooyoung was about to walk off when you grab his wrist. He looks back at you. 

"Will you come back?" You ask with pleading eyes. Wooyoung smiled. 

"I'll be at your beck and call, my lady." He bows with a wink. You walk the blond to your front door, and he kisses your cheek goodbye. 

You knew for a fact that you will see the handsome Jung Wooyoung again.

**Author's Note:**

> hello ao3 community! i'm pretty new to writing, you could say. i'm crossposting this oneshot from my wattpad acc with the same name, @hwadotwayv  
> I hope yall enjoyed my story :D


End file.
